Nickolas Clark
Nickolas Clark is a police officer, officer 6 in the Youth Detective Unit A-4, and becomes Gabriels accomplice during Teleporter 0. Description and story Nick seems to be quite a rookie in some ways, but at the same time he is good at his job. During the events of teleporter 0 As Nick is heading home, a thief (James Hampton) trys stealing his phone. He calls for backup moments before it's snatched from his hands (Unseen scene) Nick chases him to a nearby school where a gunfight breaks out. Nick calls for backup, then the thief steals Nicks phone. Nick runs out of ammo and decides to flee. as he is leaving, someone (Gabriel Hernandez) teleports into the area. Nick holds him at gunpoint demanding him to tell him what he just did, but the stranger says nothing except "I'm here to help!". as the thief apears, Nick pulls the stranger and sprints away. As they are out of sight, the stranger stops and grabs Nicks arm. They teleport away, but the thief saw them teleport. As they arrive in the new location, the stranger tries calming down the shocked Nick, confirms they just teleported and claims he is a police officer as well. As they go to the strangers house, he explains everything. Nick tells him the thief still has his phone and he can lose his job because of that. The stranger says "LANA artificial intelligence on, log in Gabriel hernandez". Nick now knows the strangers name is Gabriel. After they shut down his phone, Gabriel explains more things to Nick. Gabriel gives Nick some spare ammunition before Nick leaves. Before and during the events of Teleporter 2 Teleporter 2 is a film on the Original story arc. The events of this film do not happen in the Re-written version of Teleporter 2. The Rewritten story is yet to be filmed. Nick and Gabriel are called out to suspicious activity and gunshots heard near their location. As they arrive, they see someone (Shay Morris )running out of the house where the gunshots apparently came from. They follow him to a school where they see him talking to Leo Harrison, who is "one of the same guys who took the watch". they approach them and end up engaging in a gunfight. Eventually, Gabriel and Nick decide to teleport away, but the 2 suspects get teleported with them. They teleport to Gabriels house, but luckily the 2 suspects get "de-toured" to a different location. While Nick cleans his gun, Gabriel decides to trace them down. Gabriel suspects Leo as the one who stole the communications card out of Gabriels old phone, and LANA says she can track it down in hope that Leo has the card on him at the moment. When LANA finds its location, its only 7 houses down from their current location and approaching quickly. Nick says they should surprise attack them when they arrive, so Gabriel follows Nick into the front year, where they hide. When Leo and Shay arrive, a gunfight breaks out. As Nick and Gabriel become overpowered by the 2 suspects, Gabriel and Nick teleport to another location, only to have the 2 suspects teleported with them again. This time, they all teleport to the same location- a park (luckily no one is around to witness them). A gunfight breaks out once again. Nick tries finding cover, but there is no place to hide, so he tries to run away. He ends up being shot in the neck by Shay, killing him instantly. Personality Nick seems to be quite a friendly person, but doesnt talk much (except for his appearance in Teleporter 0, he asks Gabriel a lot of questions) He is quite serious when it comes to his job, showing little emotion during Teleporter 0. Trivia *Nickolas Clark is portrayed by Joshua Parker *Nickolas's name is taken from Josh's middle name, which is Nicholas. Although Nick's name is spelt slightly different. *Nick's weapon is the GLOCK-36c chambered to fire .22cal sized bullets (as quoted in Teleporter 0). During a scene in Teleporter 0, he claims this weapon to be his backup pistol that he would carry when off-duty and his primary gun is at home. His primary gun is never seen as he is carrying is GLOCK 36 again in Teleporter 2.